Finding Yellow
by Queen Nightingale
Summary: A sweet Sirius/Lily one-shot. Please R&R.


Author's Note:

**This is just a short little one-shot based on a dream that I had. I'm super sorry, I haven't updated my other 'works', … summatives have killed me, and I'm seriously procrastinating by writing this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I am not a Sirius/Lily shipper, so I have absolutely no idea what I am doing even considering this ship; feel free to criticize!**

Pairing:

**Sirius/Lily**

Author:

**Queen Nightingale**

* * *

"Haha, fuck you Prongs. Anyways, you know it's true. You'd be sent to hell. After all, that's where all the wicked parties are."

James Potter, Year 6

"Damn it, Black! Show a bone of sensitivity once in a while, alright?"

Sirius' on-and-off again girlfriend, Rosemary McCunthers, over her kissing the Ravenclaw Captain.

"What's your favourite colour, Black?"

"Yellow, Minnie. Just yellow."

Conversation with Professor McGonagall

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here.

Why he was in the empty Herbology classroom.

Why he was approaching the sobbing Lily Evans.

Why he was hugging her and clutching her head to his chest.

Why he was stroking her hair.

"He – " sniffle sniffle "- stupid POTTER, I mean" sniffle "who does he think he is?" sniffle "Doesn't he know" sniffle "that sometimes" sniffle "the things he does can hurt people?" sniffle

She looked up at him with big round doe-like eyes.

"You wouldn't" sniffle "do that to me," sniffle "would you, Black?"

"No, Evans," He crooned back to her, clutching her to his chest and wrapping her enchanting red hair around his finger, engrossed with the colour, "I wouldn't. But maybe he didn't mean the things that he said."

"Didn't mean the things that he said?" Lily pushed him away, shock evident in her green eyes, "Didn't mean the things that he said?"

"He can be boastful, arrogant, and definitely not humorous sometimes, Evans," Sirius reached out to her and nestled her body to his, "But you have to give him a break. He is a good guy on the inside."

"But that damn HUFFLEPUFF SLUT." Lily swore, and the tears started again, "What does he really see in her?"

"Her knockers?"

pause

"Is that really all that guys look at? Or for, in a girl?"

"I mean, our chest?"

pause

"No."

pause

"We look for that in a short-term relationship."

pause

"In reality, we look for … a girl who is our ray of sunshine. The one who lights up our face whenever she steps into the room. The girl who … isn't necessarily" cough "the best looking one in the world, but the girl with the personality to make us laugh."

pause

"The one who doesn't nag us when we're down, the one who wants to be loved and taken care of. Just … the girl who lets us protect her, lets us be macho and hold her tight when we're insecure. The one who" stammer "loves us for who we are. Just like a little ray of sunshine. Just like the colour yellow. That's what we're looking for."

quiet for a while

"So you're looking for your yellow?" Lily peered inquisitively up into Sirius' face, which had turned slightly pink.

"Well, uh, no, not necessarily, me, who's uh, looking, for their, uh, yellow," Sirius managed to stammer out, "But for life, yeah. We're looking for our yellow."

"What type of yellow does Potter like?" Lily said so quietly that Sirius could barely hear her.

"I'm pretty sure he likes your shade." Sirius murmured in response.

quiet for a while

And then Lily Evans kissed him.

Sirius' lips moved in response, massaging her bottom lip, and retrieving a tiny moan from Lily's mouth.

Her tongue poked on the entrance to his mouth, and Sirius gently touched his tongue to hers, causing Lily to moan some more and place her arms on his neck.

They kissed for a bit more, tasting each other, trying to find out if they were what the other wanted the most.

Sirius broke Lily off.

"You taste like Red," He said.

"You taste like Violet," She replied.

"You're perfect for him," Sirius kissed her on the top of her head, then pushed her away, "And James is perfect for you. Go get him."

She left the room, looking back once at his lean, fit body against the Herbology table.

He left a while later, after touching his lips.

They never talked about it again.

Lily married James.

Rosemary married the Ravenclaw Captain.

Sirius stayed the eternal bachelor.

Lily and James died, Rosemary died, the Ravenclaw Captain remarried another girl.

Then Sirius died.

He woke up after falling through the veil.

Light.

Heaven.

Yellow.

Lily's voice, "You've arrived! Black!"

James, "I always thought you'd end up in hell."

"Thanks for the comforting thought, mate."

Lily, "Did you end up finding your yellow, Black?"

pause

"No."

"But I think I just did."


End file.
